Kyrie
The Kyrie race is the dominant sentient species on the world of Valhalla. Kyrie typically appeared as large humans with great wings attached to their shoulders. Some Kyrie have magical weapons, such as Raelin the Kyrie Warrior. Physical Characteristics Kyrie have roughly the same appearance as Humans (or Elves), however male Kyrie are much more massive, standing at about seven to eight feet tall, female Kyrie are much more slender however and not quite as tall, reaching about six feet. Regardless of gender, all Kyrie have broad wings sprouting from behind their shoulders. The Majority of Kyrie have bird like wings covered in feathers (although Kyrie do not have feather on any other part of their body) however some races of Kyrie have bat-like wings instead. The cause for this radical different in wings is unknown. Abilties Possessing wings, all Kyrie have the racial ability to fly. This allows them to ignore elevation, pass over obstacles such as ruins or trees or even castle walls, cross over water without stopping and pass over enemy forces without engaging them. Kyrie wings are very strong, capable of lifting the Kyrie even when carrying heavy weapons or armor. Psychology Kyrie take a long-term view of the war that has engulfed their planet. They are unusually receptive to other sentient and even alien species and excel at teamwork and cooperation. Kyrie heroes tended to support and strength their allies and most all are highly regarded, even amongst their enemies. Kyrie always "play to win", they are never afraid of taking unorthodox methods or committing all their resources to their goal. Races The Sentinel race appear as large fair-skinned humans with great swan or eagle-like wings or sometimes metallic bird-like wings. They are ruled by Jandar. The Protector race appeared as large fair-skinned humans with great gull-like white wings. They are ruled by Ullar. The Minion race appeared as large red-skinned humans with great bat-like or dragon-like wings. They are ruled by Utgar. The Imperium race appeared as large bronzed-skinned humans with great crow or raven-like bird wings. They are used by Einar. The Kyrie that follow Generals Aquilla and Vydar have yet to be seen. Units Kyrie units that follow Jandar: *Concan the Kyrie Warrior *Kelda the Kyrie Warrior *Sentinels of Jandar *Raelin the Kyrie Warrior Kyrie units that follow Ullar: *Atlaga the Kyrie Warrior *Protectors of Ullar *Saylind the Kyrie Warrior Kyrie units that follow Einar: *Einar Imperium *Empress Kiova Kyrie units that follow Utgar: *Minions of Utgar *Taelord the Kyrie Warrior *Runa Known Tribes *The Durgeth, a savage tribe that dwelled in the Region of Lindsfarme *The Green Leaf Tribe, a extinct tribe that lived not far from the Moon Tribe, were wiped out by a flood. *The Moon Tribe, followers of Aquilla Figures with Kyrie Synergy *Concan the Kyrie Warrior: Knight and Sentinel Enhancement All friendly Knights and Sentinels adjacent to Concan roll an additional attack die and an additional defense die. *Atlaga the Kyrie Warrior: Kyrie Leadership All Kyrie you control, except Atlaga, move one additional space. *Empress Kiova: Gift of the Empress Aura When you roll defense dice for any Kyrie that you control who follows Einar and is within 5 clear sight spaces of Empress Kiova, you may re-roll all defense dice that did not show shields. Gift of the Empress Aura can be used only once for each defense roll. Empress Kiova's Gift of the Empress Aura does not affect Empress Kiova. *Minions of Utgar: Utgar's Orders Instead of taking a turn with the Minions of Utgar, you may take a turn with any Kyrie Warrior you control who follows Utgar. Category: Species